


Past Occupations

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Miitopia (Video Game), Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Not to be taken seriously, What Have I Done, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: A former vampire hunter ends up adventuring with Vampires.  Slight tension ensues.





	Past Occupations

Van Helsing couldn’t keep his gaze off of his roommate. Father Gascoigne was flipping through a magazine, seemingly oblivious to his acquaintance’s discomfort. He had switched rooms with Louie, who had wanted to check up on an ill companion, parking him in this room. The Mage stared up at the ceiling as he contemplated the past week.

After hearing word of an adventuring party open to new recruits, he had traveled to Karkaton to enlist. The first adventurer he had met at the inn was a Chef, Louie, who was barely up to his knee in height. Before Van Helsing could introduce himself, the tiny Chef had bugged out his eyes and run off. Another recruit had crept up behind him, which turned out to be a massive, sharp-toothed alien creature with cute little cat ears and a tail. When he questioned the creature, it only licked it’s teeth and gave an ominous “We are Venom.”

The rest of the team wasn’t nearly as skittish or terrifying. Well, besides two of them: the Vampires, King Dice and Father Gascoigne. They were polite enough, if a bit…odd. The narrowed eyes and tongues running over their fangs put him off, but they had run off upon hearing the party leader weakly call for water.  
All had been well on their travels besides the ungodly amount of times he had fallen in battle. At least until the Tower of Dread. He’d seen Gascoigne grab the leader and bite her, leaving a sickly red glow in her eyes for the rest of the fight. He’d only ever seen him drink from their enemies…

“Van Helsing…you do realize I can smell your fear, right?” Gascoigne asked, snapping the Mage out of his thoughts. The Vampire’s eyes were covered by bandages, but Van Helsing could have sworn he was sizing him up. To his relief, Gascoigne’s grin quickly softened. “Heh, just kidding! You should have seen the look on your face!” he said, giving some light laughter.

Van Helsing remained still, his gaze following Gascoigne as he stood and walked closer. He loomed over the Mage and frowned. “Hey…you’re not actually scared of me, are you? Have a nasty background with Vampires?” he asked. Van Helsing took a deep breath and turned his eyes to the floor.

“You see…I used to hunt vampires. Evil ones. It’s just a bit jarring to have one on my side, let alone two.” He said. He turned to face Gascoigne, who smirked and patted his shoulder.

“How interesting…makes me wonder why you gave that up to become a Mage,” Gascoigne remarked. “But you have nothing to fear from King Dice and I. We usually just drink tomato or strawberry juice and monster blood.” He gave Van Helsing a warm smile and an innocent look.

“Then how do you explain biting Silver in the Dread Tower?!” he accused. Van Helsing shrunk back when Gascoigne laughed, baring his sharp canines.

“I was merely lending her some of my power. It would’ve allowed her to come back from fainting at least once,” he explained. “Now that I think about it, a little nibble couldn’t hurt considering how often you’ve been fainting out there.” Van Helsing felt his blood turn to ice upon feeling Gascoigne wrap his arms around him and nudge his chin.

“Now, you’re going to feel a pinch, but it will only hurt for a few seconds. Don’t you worry, I’ll be gentle.” He whispered. Van Helsing felt warm breath against his neck before fangs pierced his skin. He instinctively tightened his grip on Gascoigne’s arm, feeling an odd liquid being injected into his bloodstream. It flowed throughout the rest of his body, causing a nearly unbearable chill to overtake him.

“There we go, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Gascoigne asked. Van Helsing could barely feel his lips moving, his vision was red, and he would have fallen back if it weren’t for the Vampire’s embrace. Gascoigne tilted his head and lightly kissed his forehead. “Now, now, it’ll only last a few minutes. It’s much less jarring after the first time.” He crooned.

Van Helsing looked up at Gascoigne as his vision cleared. The Vampire was licking the blood from his fangs, yet still managed to smile at him in a soothing way. He groaned and laid his head against Gascoigne’s chest. “Don’t you tell anyone about this, alright?” he hissed. Yet when Gascoigne held him tighter and rested his chin on top of his head, he could feel their bond strengthening.

The two didn’t notice a Warrior peeking up from the window, his eyes wide. Reynauld bit his lip in an attempt to hide his grin. “Yep, this is going into my romance novel.” He whispered to himself.


End file.
